The Forbidden Fruit of Shadows
by MistressPirate
Summary: The Count of Monte Cristo has been set on tainting Albert's innocence. But will Albert be able to reach into the dark depths of vengence where the Count's heart currently lies? Franz finds himself in a predicament of confessions he does not want to make.
1. Prelude: Shadow's Melody

**The Forbidden Fruit of Shadows**

_Prelude: Shadow Melody - Would You Care to Dance?_

DISCLAIMER!- The characters from this story are from the "Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo" Anime. What I write is just pure fan fiction. I should probably warn ahead of time that this story will contain sexual content. So, if you find that troublesome I suggest to not read further. Also, I am a beginner in writing fan fiction so bare with me. I am writing this as I go so the updates may not be so frequent. The length may vary too. Either way I hope you will review. Good and Bad reviews are welcome.

His eyes glisten underneath the darkness of the shadows, whose essence lingers in the corner of the ballroom. His gaze dances from individual to individual looking upon their meaningless smiles. He couldn't help but chuckle at all the falseness filled in just one room, such was the trait of the power-hungry aristocrats.

His lackeys were on either side of his sitting, blue and foreign body. The lavishly dressed gentleman's elbow slid on the overly decorated rim of the armchair while his head rested on the palm of his hand. His forefinger tapped his temple to the beat of the music. His other hand's fingers played gingerly with the decorations of his cane. The music stopped and he gave a soft and gentle applause. A sinister smile that exposed his canines scared off a young female that had just finished dancing wistfully with her mate. Confused, her partner chased after her. The Count finally stood up, for someone had just caught his attention.

His heart quickened as he spotted the object of his most darkest desire. Young Monsieur Albert de Morcef came through the doors, immediately searching for him, the count. A smirk appeared on the Count's face as he saw the lines of desperation etched on Albert's face.

"_Ah, Albert you seek for me with such candour... yes.. yes come hither"_ the count whispered to himself, grinning.

"Leave me at once," he told his body guards as he flicked his hand in a shooing fashion.

"But sir! There maybe danger here. There are many in this very room who would want nothing more than your downfall. You must know that, your excellency!" Boutistin implored to his master. Boutistin looked around the room suspiciously unwilling to leave him among these fancy group of vultures.

"I said leave me!" the Count said authoritatively. "Tend to the horses and make sure the compartment is comfortable. I will be taking someone back home with me" he smiled his eyes glued to Albert who was still searching for the Count.

'_Oh how satisfying it is to see you looking for me so desperately, Albert'_ The Count thought as the tip of his gloved fingers from both hands met.

His loyal bodyguards reluctantly parted ways with their master.

The Count did not want to go to Albert just yet. He wanted to see how long it would take Albert to find him. The Count so much enjoyed these type of games. He took a few steps to make idle chit chat with a woman who had been eyeing him since he had come in.

"Good evening madamoiselle" He said taking her hand into his and suggestively rubbing his thumb across the top of her fingers before he took it and gently kissed her hand. The woman immediately blushed.

"What is such a beautiful woman like yourself doing alone with no one to dance with?" he said as if the very idea was an abomination to mankind. He made eye contact with her; but, he made sure to keep Albert in his peripheral vision out of the corner of his eye. He was after all his target to this very game.

"Oh my goodness" she said hiding her face. "You are too kind... You must say that to all the girls you come across." She giggled and he gave her a charming smile.

"Why Madamemoiselle..." he chuckled. "You offend me so. My words only translate to what my eyes see. So unless you wish to believe me for a blind man, which of course I am not" he smiled. "Then know that I know beauty when I see it. Is physical beauty not art sculpted by the very hands of God?" He said kissing her hand once again.

She began to fumble in her words as the nerves got the best of her.

'_Oh how very easy and boring it was to charm women of high stature. These women who were possibly the most lonely creatures on earth'_ He thought to himself. _'While there husbands are too busy counting their gold... here I am baiting in their woman... too easy'_

Then, she began to chat about other things. The count zoned out and just nodded his head not really paying attention. As he stood there with the woman droning on about her lavish lifestyle, the Count couldn't help but turn his eyes to Albert.

At that very moment their eyes met. A cold chill of hatred and love was sent down the Count's spine. He tipped his hat in greeting to recognize that he acknowledged his existance. Albert's mouth widened with a smile of both relief and joy from having found his most cherished mentor. He hurried over to the count when suddenly music for another dance began to play.

The Count took this opportunity to make Albert wait some more.

_'And the game continues'_ A mischievious smile appeared on the Count's face as Albert drew closer. He bowed towards the woman.

"Would you care for a dance, Madame?" The Count said offering his hand.

"Of course!" the woman said taking it and following him on the the dance floor.

Albert had reached the spot where the Count had been but now he was gone. His smile disappeared.

"Count?!! Count?" Albert said looking around not seeing that the count was now on the ballroom floor.

As the count spun the woman around in a waltz he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Albert's head stretching to find him again. Stretching so hard that the count was sure that a little pain was surging through the young boys neck. But Albert saw that the Count was dancing and smiled again.

Albert could not keep his eyes off the man of grandeur. His eyes followed the Count's every move. When the song was about to end, the Count of Monte Cristo slyly and slowly slid his hand around her waist across her back, pressing her closely near to him. He made sure that the view was clearly visible to Albert.

The woman did something strange. She took her golden locks with her delicate, manicured hands to expose the bare skin of her neck. She bent it just so, as if offering him to nimble on it. The Count smiled as he held her around the waist. He laughed as he closed his eyes and put his mouth near her ear so that she could hear him over the loud music.

"It seems the rumors of me being a vampire have reached your beautiful ears, my lady" He spoke to her as they continued the slow waltz. "I thank you for offering such a grand gift; but, I do not feed of the blood of humans" He chuckled.

"I am but a normal man, my lady. Just a regular human like yourself" He lied in a whisper so close to her ear that it made her shutter. The woman felt embarrassed and quickly apologized about believing in such rumors.

It seemed that no one but Albert was watching the two dancing beauties on the dance floor.

Albert gulped at the scene unsure of what was going to happen; but, he had suddenly began to feel hot as the Count danced with such alluring and elegant poise. The sudden flush of pink to his cheeks gave him away.

The Count overlooked the woman's shoulder as he saw Albert's glued stare.

'_Just what I wanted. Look only upon me... want only me_', the count thought to himself as he was able to read Albert's flushed face.

The Count's attention went again to the woman as he was still confident that Albert was watching.

"Do not apologize, dear maiden. There is nothing to apologize for. Like I said previous... I am but a man with needs of his own." He said as he brushed her golden hair to the side. He bent his head so that his lips reached her neck. A simple kiss to her neck made the woman give a low whimper.

As Albert watched he could not help but feel uncomfortable. Something about it was bothering him but he did not know why.

The music stopped and the Count bowed before leaving the woman alone to compose herself. The Count, then , went to sit over to the armchair he had been sitting at previously. A waiter approached him to refill his glass of wine.

"May I have another glass for my friend here" he said his hand extended towards Albert who was pushing through the huge crowd to get to his count.

"Certainly sir" The waiter immediately filled another glass with expensive wine and gave it to the young man.

"Why... Albert what a pleasure to see you here. It has been a long time has it not?" He said as he swirled the dark crimson liquid. He closed his eyes and put the glass to his nose to smell the alluring aroma of the liquor.

"Yes your excellency. It certainly has. Too long in fact!" Albert blushed. "I had been trying to get a hold of you but it seems you were out of town"

"Ah yes. I had important business to attend to; but, I do not want to bore you with the technicalities, my dear young sir" the Count said with a piercing stare that made Albert uncomfortable. "Let us toast instead"

"Yes let us!! To the health and happiness of Sir Count De Monte Cristo!!!" Albert said as he enthusiastically raised his glass.

The Count laughed and shook his head.

"No no... I can not take a toast just for myself. That would just be too selfish of me. To both of us. To Hope" The Count leaned closer to Albert as he raised his glass. "And to the fulfillment of all our ambitions."

"Sure I'll toast to that!" Albert exclaimed as he too raised his glass and took a drink out of his glass.

_'To Edmond Dante and to darkening your innocence, my young Albert de Morcef'_, the Count secretly thought to himself still not taking a taste of the wine.

'_Or should I say Albert Mondego... born off the fruit of betrayal'_ he thought as he gave him a glance of hatred.

"Is there something the matter, Count?" Albert asked.

"No nothing at all" The Count smirked as he finally took a drink from his wine.


	2. Act 1: Nightmare's Cradlesong

**Disclaimer:** This is the latest chapter of my story "The Forbidden Fruit of Shadows" The characters belong solely to the makers of the anime "Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo" This story is purely FanFiction. Also, please review as it will motivate me in continuing to write this story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**The Forbidden Fruit of Shadows**

_**Act 1: Nightmare's Cradlesong**: Even in My Darkest Dream, I Still Dream of You_

* * *

**Gankutsuou's Recap (Count of Monte Cristo's summary of last chapter: Prelude)** - "Madames and Monsieurs, the flame beckoned to the pure, young soul reaching into the dark abyss. The flame that could not be burned out, flickers amongst them all. It casts dancing shadows that devour the light. The young soul can not look away, hypnotized by the flame's allure. It called to him, asking him to put his soft fingers ontop of it... asking him to burn... telling him to "Come Hither"

* * *

_Albert remained perfectly still, smiling at him. The moonlight eminated from the gothic style windows. It's rays touched the brown-haired boy's fair skin and gave his crystal blue eyes a mystical glow. The blond was breath-taken. He was so overjoyed to see him that he couldn't help but run feverishly towards him._

"_Oh Albert!!" the young man said as he reached out for his friend and pulled Albert towards him in a warm embrace. The silk scarf around Albert's neck felt so soft against Franz's cheek. _

_Albert returned the hug and the blond-haired gentleman was at peace. This is were he belonged, here in his arms where he wanted to remain forever. The blond gentleman did not break the embrace; but said the following with his head laying on Albert's shoulder; his eyes were closed with the happiness he felt within. The emotion radiated in his tone:_

"_I've missed you so much! Where have you been?!"_

_Albert remained quiet and emotionless. The blond gazed into Albert's lovely, crystal blue eyes and knew something was wrong because the usual light in them began to dim, leaving him with a vacant expression. Albert took his hand away from around the young blond and pushed him away. The blond man fell to the floor with a thud, confused._

"_Albert what is wrong?! Albert?" He remained on the floor still not getting an answer from his beloved brown-haired friend. His eyes widened as he saw a shadow from the floor rise up behind Albert. "Watch out Albert!! Someone is behind you!!" the blond said as he got up and ran towards the shadow who had begun to take physical form. _

_The red and green eyes and the blue skin gave the identity of the shadowed man away. It was the Count!_

_Albert moved slowly backward and away from the blond male. He fell back inside the shadow of the Count. The Count wrapped his cape around Albert as it rippled. A sudden gust of wind hit the closed in room. _

"_He is all mine now" The count said in between malevolent laughter._

_The blond stretched his hand towards his friend from the floor; but however much he crawled towards him, he could not seem to reach him._

"_Albert listen to me!!! Don't go with him... Do not trust him! There is... there is something I must tell you... I... I lo---..." the blond pleaded to the brown-haired boy with the vacant expression but was interrupted before he could finish what he was about to say. _

_The Count's black cape, that cradled Albert's slim frame, devoured him in it's darkness._

"_Voila!" the Count said as he took off his glimmering cape. "I've made him disappear and for my next trick..." he said as he took off his top hat. The Count's hand unzipped his own dress pants and he drew nearer to the blond-haired young man. The blond took a step back with every one the Count took forward, until his back hit the wall. 'Trapped!'_

"_Wha... What have you done with Albert?!" the blond's voice quivered with each step the Count drew nearer. "Bring him back now!!!"_

"_Why do you want him to appear, if he has never really recognized your pitiful existence before anyways" The Count smiled as he pinned the blond against the wall. He forced his leg inbetween his as he continued to mock "If I bring him back it will be as if he was gone anyways..."_

"_No you don't know anything .. he is my best friend!!" The blond yelled back._

"_Ah! There in lies the dilema!... but you want more than just a friendship with him, am I right?" The Count breathed down the blond's neck._

_The young blond did not reply knowing that the Count spoke the truth; but, he wasn't about to let the Count of Monte Cristo know that._

_Suddenly, a blinding purple light appeared that made the blond close his eyes. He slowly opened them again; Two purple eyes on the Count's forehead now stared down into the blond's terrified, brown eyes._

"_You will be mine once more!" The Count said as he dug his canines into the Blond's neck sucking the life out of him. The blond's heartbeat slowed down as blood was being drained out of him.. slower... slower...slower_

_And before the blond could take his last breath..._

_

* * *

Franz gasped for air; it felt almost like he had been choked. He sat straight up, knocking over a bunch of papers from his desk. He steadied his breath. He was finally able to calm down as he realized he had been dreaming._

'_More like a nightmare'_ Franz thought to himself. He took a golden lock of his blond hair away from his eye.

Franz looked curiously around the small, dusty room. It finally dawned on him where he was. Albert and Franz's secret hide out...

The dream had made him forget about reality. _'Although, his reality really wasn't so great either'_ he had thought to himself as he watched the second's hand move around the old alarm clock. He took a deep sigh and a somber glance at his surroundings.

"It seems you've forgotten again, Albert" he whispered sadly to himself again.

Franz and Albert had decided to meet each other at 6pm in their secret place; but it was now nearing 7:30pm. Franz had fallen asleep while waiting for him.

Franz could guess with certainty where Albert was right now.

_'With the Count'_ he thought to himself reproachably.

It wasn't the first time this had happened. Albert's sudden infatuation with the Count had made Franz feel like he was in second place. Albert would often forget about meeting with Franz and would always say he felt bad about it. Franz always forgave Albert's sudden memory loss when he saw the glint of tears beginning to form in Albert's blue eyes. ('Oh those beautiful blue eyes' he tried to shake the thought out of his head. _'No I should be furious with him!'_) It was always like that. Franz could never stay mad at him and he hated it. He hated how weak he was around Albert. He would bend to his every will if he had to.

'But not this time!' Franz thought to himself determined that he would stick to his argument. He would stay mad with Albert this time; he was positive he would. Possibly, not talking to him for a couple months... No not months that would be too harsh...weeks... days?... hours? Seconds???

He sighed again as he buried his head into his arms on the desk, feeling defeated. (_'I'm pathetic'_) The distinct sound of ticking from the clock made him furious. He pounded his fist ontop of the desk as more things fell to the ground.

"That's it I'm leaving!" Franz said as he got up from his chair and put on his jacket.

_'But what if Albert comes here in a couple minutes'_ was what went through the back of his head.

"Nonsense!" Franz said as he willed himself to step outside.

He began to walk around an alley to get to the main street to catch a taxi. The night was busy with chattering and laughter from Paris's night-time youth, who sprawled in all directions. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the cool breeze of the night. Filling his lungs seemed to put his mind at ease. The wind playfully messed with his hair. Memories seemed to come to him with each step he took... memories of how things used to be.

Albert and Franz used to be inseparable since childhood. Franz smiled as he remembered the day they had chosen there hideout. A place they could call there own, away from all the childhood bullies that seemed to magnetize themselves to picking on Albert. (_'He was an easy target'_) .

Franz would often stick up for him and got good beatings of his own for it. The hideout was a place they would run to .. to escape their tormentors when they were being chased.

_**Flashback **_

_Two young boys looked out the window of an old abandoned house, upstairs in their sanctuary. Their little chests moved up and down as they tried to catch their breaths again. It had seemed they had run for miles or atleast there little feet seemed to think so._

_The blond little boy doubled over in pain. His nose seemed to be gushing out blood. He covered it with his hands that had been dirtied up when he had been pushed in the mud. He was sure it was broken; but, all he seemed to care about was the swollen bruise that began to form on his best friend's eye._

"_Albert! Are you alright" he asked with a nasal tone to his voice. Albert wouldn't look at Franz's worried eyes._

_The brown-haired boy began to cry. He took deep breaths in between sobs as he was unable to form coherent words. For some reason, seeing his friend like this seemed to cause Franz more pain than his broken nose. _

"_It's alright Albert" Franz tried to comfort him. "We're at the hideout. They can't reach us here"_

_This seemed to comfort him because he reached out to hug Franz. He sniffled on Franz's shirt, using it as his personal handkerchief._

"_Thank you Franz" Albert said as he wiped his eyes. "You got beat up because of me. You should have let them beat me up, that way you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

"_You idiot!" Franz said still holding his best friend. "How could I have just stood there and watched them do that to you. Now, quit being such a baby and let me go downstairs to get some ice for your eye. Anyways, I'm staining your shirt. My nose doesn't seem to stop bleeding. Your mom is going to yell at you for getting your shirt all bloody." He was about to leave their embrace to get the ice for Albert when he was pulled back in._

"_No! I don't care about my stupid shirt and my eye will eventually heal up" He said holding on to Franz. "I... I'm scared, Franz. Don't leave me now." _

_Franz blushed as he willfully tried to comfort his best friend who was curled up in his arms. "Your such a baby" Franz mocked playfully._

**Back to Present**

Franz had a smile as he continued to walk along the darkened alleyways. The memory had lifted his spirits a bit. The lights of the open city caused the colors to glimmer like a kaleidoscope. This made him have a flashback of the carnival festival from Luna. He tried to push the memory away for it held something that Franz would rather have forgotten.

'_don't think of that_' he tried to suppress it away. The passerbys helped take his attention away from the thought. A couple of girls his age passed him by as they wiggled their fingers in a shy hello.

'Evening madameoiselles' he bowed his head a bit as he walked without stopping. He could hear slight giggling and pattering of their feet as they walked away behind him. He did not glance back to look at them. All he wanted to do now was go home.

He impatiently stopped to look at the passing cars and grew a bit annoyed as all the taxi's seemed to be occupied already. Finally, an empty taxi stopped for him to get on.

Franz's eyes widened as he saw the number of the taxi and a sole black rose laid on the middle near the driver.

"Sir are you getting in or what?" The taxi driver asked.

The shock did not seem to want to leave him as he realized this had been the same taxi he had taken the day Albert had been kidnapped. The day he went to ask for the Count's help. The day he regretted.

Franz reluctantly nodded to the driver as he got in; he was unable to speak. The flashback that had started his nightmares and that he so desperately wanted to forget was forcefully remembered during that car ride home.

He looked at the black, wilting rose, remembering that he had seen many at the Count's mansion.

* * *

-- Flashback --

"_So you want to help your friend? Well, you'll have to do something for me, my dear Baron D'Epinay" a smirk appeared on the side of the Count's mouth._


End file.
